Better Not Be an Error Again
by Imagimanga
Summary: The unlikely story about how sixteen volleyball nerds got stuck on a mountain and why six of them are having a funeral. Don't judge a bad story by its bad summary. Caution: Bad attempt at humor.


**AN: I have no idea how this even happened, please save me.**

 **Disclaimer: This story is crap and the way i wrote it was crap**

* * *

Truthfully, this was not supposed to happen. But this was the outcome of being stranded in the middle of nowhere with your best friends and team rivals with only four tents, a flashlight, an old radio, one roll of toilet paper, a deck of cards, a camera, a volleyball, an old Barbie doll with eyes that stared into your soulless body, a single frozen chicken leg, and, of course, Kenma's PSP. It could have ended with three tents, a flashlight, a busted old radio, the unused toilet paper, no deck of cards because some idiot tried to use it as kindling, a camera, the volleyball (Because, let's face it, the only thing they would actually make sure is still there would be the volleyball), a velvet chair, a burnt Barbie doll with melted eyes that scared you when you see it at night, no chicken leg because some other idiot decided to throw it away for an absolutely stupid reason, Kenma's PSP (Because the only thing that Kenma would make sure wasn't burnt or thrown away was his PSP.), and six dead bodies. And it all should have ended that way because at three in the morning, when several of the young teens were already asleep, and the troublemakers with a very mediocre life ahead of them and an unluckily woken bystander were unknowingly planning their ultimate fate: death.

It may be an exaggeration to say that all of the wrongdoers and suspects were to die, but it was definitely on the list of the many punishments the victims believed they deserved. It was actually ranked fifth out of one hundred. The fourth was burning them alive and feeding the ashes to some unfortunate drunk man's stomach. The third was letting a flock of birds loose to peck their eyes until they were blind. The second was ripping out their vocal chords so they could never speak of the event again. Ranked first was all four of those combined. Incidentally, ranked one hundred was placing all of the wrongdoers in a single tent and rolling the tent into the freezing river. Yes, what they needed was a punishment worth all of the crimes and wrongdoings they have brought forth to the victims. Strangely enough, the actual punishment was much worse than any other they could come up with in the aftermath of the incident.

It all started several days before the incident when Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, and Tanaka thought it would be a nice idea to head out to the mountains and go camp out because "let's go break our friendship and trust between everyone and become dead bugs on the sidewalk" but it was pronounced "I want to see some really cool rocks and take selfies with the nice rocks."

Here's what happened with Tanaka...

"And why would we go out to the mountains with you, Tanaka?" Daichi asked.

"Because there are rocks, and that guy with spiky black hair from Nekoma said that he wanted to see some rocks," Tanaka explained.

"And why exactly do you want to bother Kuroo?" Sugawara questioned.

"Because he's taking Bokuto who said that I couldn't take a good selfie with a rock even if the rock was a nice rock."

"Wha-"

"Ssh... Don't encourage him."

"I wanna see some rocks!"

"Why would you want to see some rocks?!"

"Rocks are cool! I'll come with you!"

"Um... I don't understand why we should go with you."

"Tsukki, don't casually leave the conversation without your own input..."

And somehow, Tanaka managed to convince Daichi to let the team go up to the mountains. He also got Nishinoya and Takeda-sensei to determinedly ask Saeko and Ukai respectively for their cars. Saeko immediately turned Nishinoya down. She had to use the car that day to go out. Nishinoya completely understood, but Tanaka didn't in the slightest. Ukai was hesitant at first, but thanks to Takeda's constant badgering, bowing, and blisters (he got actual blisters from frequently performing the dogeza), Ukai finally gave in and let them use his car. He would, however, make them perform fifty laps around the school in the hot weather if they even scratched it. Daichi agreed to the terms and conditions and managed to get his hands on a second car for the trip.

Nishinoya, Hinata, and Tanaka enthusiastically awaited the trip to the mountains.

Here's what happened with Bokuto...

"Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi!"

"What is it, Bokuto-san?" the teen asked indifferently.

"So there's somewhere I wanna go to..."

"Why can't you go yourself?"

"Aw, you're so mean, Akaashi!"

"I'm just asking why you can't go alone when everybody else has plans."

"Do _you_ have plans?"

"..."

Here's what happened with Kuroo...

 _Earlier in the week-_

"Huh?" Kuroo muttered. He sat up in his bed and readjusted his phone so he could see. "Is that... a sunset? Where does he get these photos?" He stood up and scratched the back of his head as he scrolled down the page.

"Why does he have so many pictures of sunsets, selfies, and... a selfie of him with a sunset in the background..."

Kuroo tapped away on the screen, sending the boy a message.

 _Kuroo- wtf_

 _Oikawa- ?_

 _Kuroo- why so many sunsets? and selfies?_

 _Oikawa- ?_

 _cuz i can_

 _you jelly_

 _Kuroo- jelly of what bastard_

 _wtf why are there so many sunsets_

 _Oikawa- I like sunsets got a problem_

 _Kuroo- where do you even go for these kinds of photos_

 _Oikawa- EVERYWHERE_

 _look outside_

Kuroo raised a brow, but walked to his window. There he saw a teenage boy with brown hair waving up at him with a phone in his hand. Kuroo grinned widely and opened the window.

"You're just jealous of me!" Oikawa shouted.

"You're mistaken, pretty boy!" Kuroo shot back. "I'm only jealous of one thing only!"

"My good looks?" Oikawa stuck out his tongue. "Or the honorable rock that was able to handle my presence?"

"You mean the rock in the corner of the picture?" Kuroo laughed. He checked the picture again and realized that, yes, there was still a small little pebble in the edges of the picture.

"It was a very beautiful rock!" Oikawa added.

"No, _you're_ the beautiful rock!" Kuroo snapped back with a grin. "Gray, dull, and lifeless!"

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult," Oikawa scoffed playfully. "I believe I can find a more beautiful rock than me!"

"Ha! Then I guess I'll see you in a week! Bright and early. At the foot of the mountains! Whoever finds the best rock wins!"

"It's a deal!" Oikawa shouted, running off. The two grinned, wide-eyed. This would definitely be fun.

 _Present time..._

Kenma stared incredulously at his friend. _"Why?"_

"It'll be fun," Kuroo assured. "Beats sitting inside all day."

"Who else is going?" Kenma asked.

"Bokuto," Kuroo answered. "Probably Iwa-chan, too."

Kenma glanced at him. "Wouldn't Oikawa get angry if he knew you called him that?" Kuroo only grinned widely and ruffled Kenma's hair reassuringly. Then the captain walked away with that smug grin, and Kenma was left to fuss over his messed up hair with a frustrated disposition.

Here's what happened with Oikawa...

" _Iwa-chan!"_

The teen immediately tensed at the sound of Oikawa's whining.

"Iwa-chan, Kuroo said I couldn't take a picture of a pretty rock even if I was surrounded by rocks!"

"I don't understand any part of that sentence," Iwaizumi grumbled, exiting the locker room.

" _Iwa-chan!"_

"Why do you even care?" Iwaizumi asked. He waited for the other teen to exit the room and then they were on their way. "What does this have to do with me?"

"I want you to go to the mountains with me, Iwa-chan!"

"And how will _I_ help you get a picture of a rock?"

"Everything looks beautiful if you are there, Iwa-chan!"

"Why can't you ask someone else?"

"It has to be you! Don't you want to go? It'll be a nice day on Saturday!"

Iwaizumi stopped to mull the thought over. It didn't seem to terrible of an idea. But that was the problem. Sometimes the worst ideas were the ones you didn't believe were bad until they happened. Like that time when they were twelve and Oikawa said that it was a nice day for cooking eggs on someone's black car hood. It was also like the time Oikawa said that it was a nice day out for climbing trees. Thankfully, Iwaizumi did not agree to the arrangement and wasn't there when the police was interrogating Oikawa for attaching a satellite to all of the trees in the park because he was "looking for aliens." Fortunately as well, Oikawa was only nine at that time, so he was let off easily by the police.

"Exactly how nice will it be on Saturday?" Iwaizumi asked.

"The weatherman said that it would be sunny and warm!" Oikawa grinned. "You have to go! It'll be fun! When's the last time we all had fun together, me, you, and other friends?"

Iwaizumi finally gave in.

Nobody brought umbrellas.

The days passed by like a few moments, and finally "The Day We Weep the Loss of Trash, Spicy Cat, Noisy Owl, Baldie, Rolling Thunder, and Other", previously known as Saturday, came.

Oikawa was first to the mountains with Iwaizumi. He was right, it was a nice day out. They had arrived earliest, ten-thirty in the morning to be exact. Iwaizumi was angry over how early they had to get up since the mountains Oikawa wanted to head to were so far away, but he realized how nice it was to see the sun peek over the mountainside like a shy animal. Oikawa walked around with his phone in hand to take an insane amount of selfies with multiple rocks. He even dragged Iwaizumi into his pictures, the dark-haired teen absolutely ' _ecstatic'_ to be in the photos. Iwaizumi was completely vexed until Kuroo arrived at eleven.

Kuroo and Bokuto exited the car as quickly as they could and jumped to the action. Kenma and Akaashi were reluctant to go outside, but Kuroo coaxed them out.

"At least sit out where you can enjoy the greatness of nature!" he shouted, arms gesturing to the scene.

"Why, when you're already such crap?" Kenma muttered.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto shouted out as he ran up to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"Hey to you, too," Oikawa greeted. He turned to Kuroo. "How do you feel about losing to me, _Kuroo?_ "

"I won't lose, _you_ will," Kuroo scoffed, his head held high like a king's and eyes glaring down.

"This battle is between you and me," Oikawa grinned. His eyes sharpened as he shook hands with Kuroo. "May the best team win."

"And me!" Bokuto added, his energetic personality ruining the somewhat tense mood. "I wanna take selfies, too!"

"And Bokuto," Kuroo complied, still glaring and not backing down.

"And I kind of invited the entire Karasuno team!"

"And Karasuno," Oikawa whispered.

Wait.

"Karasuno?" Oikawa asked, his focus turning to Bokuto.

"Yeah," Bokuto answered simply.

Oikawa turned back to Kuroo. "And Karasuno!" Oikawa repeated.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi called from outside the conversation, "you parked the car correctly, right?"

The other clicked his tongue and diverted his attention to his friend. "How you doubt me, Iwa-chan. I parked it right there." The car was parked in front of Kuroo's car, on the side of the road close to the river. He gestured to the car with his arm, eyes closed in pride of himself.

Enter: two cars, one in particular that was in the front, hurtling towards Kuroo's red car with the passengers hurling themselves out of the cars.

Wait.

No, the author can't tell you what happens next just yet.

You have to understand why a twenty-year-old man's yellow car sped around like S*nic the hedgehog was driving it, and why the car behind it happened to be spinning around like a B*yblade. And it all started only around five minutes before Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma arrived.

One car, Ukai's, could hold a responsible father and four rampaging children in total: Daichi who was driving, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama. Tsukishima was promptly forced by Hinata and Kageyama to sit in the front where he couldn't annoy them with his touch. Then Kageyama was on the left, Yamaguchi in the middle, and Hinata on the right.

In the second car, it was like death was upon them. The poor mother—I mean, Sugawara—drove the car that held four others. Tanaka sat in the passenger seat, earning a huge complaint from Nishinoya. Sugawara then forced the boy to get in and sit down or he couldn't go to the mountains with them. The boy sat next to Asahi in the middle of the car. Ennoshita sat next to Asahi as well, not at all content over the seating arrangements. Narita and Kinoshita decided against going to the mountains, believing that they might get into the trouble their teammates' seem to be attracting all the time.

Now, this is where it gets complicated. In the Ukai car, Kageyama and Tsukishima were having another argument. This one in particular had something to do about milk... or dinosaurs. There was a slight possibility of it being about whether or not bananas have feelings. Whatever the argument was about, Kageyama believed that yes, potassium was less effective than calcium. Then Tsukishima said something along the lines of "Dinosaurs couldn't be that smart, but if they were they're probably much smarter than you." But Hinata interrupted and claimed that meat buns have protein. Suddenly Yamaguchi added that cakes had nothing to do with global warming and the effects it had on ants. So, you see, it was a pretty logical argument.

"Um... what are you guys arguing about?" Daichi asked.

"Tsukishima is trying to convince us that there was a Mexican president that was in office for less than an hour," Hinata answered.

" _What?"_ Daichi muttered.

"He's _real_ ," Tsukishima said, glaring at no one in particular.

"Pineapples _eat_ you, did you _know_ that?" Yamaguchi suddenly piped up.

"Wait, why did-" Daichi began.

"That can't be true," Hinata sighed.

"It's true," Tsukishima confirmed.

"You're just agreeing with Yamaguchi!" Hinata accused.

Tsukishima turned his head to glare at the boy. "Enzymes in pineapples degrade meat; if you leave a pineapple slice in your mouth it would start eating the meat in your mouth."

"There's no way marker ink can poison your skin!" Kageyama angrily opinionated.

Frustrated, Hinata yelled out. "Senpai! Stop driving!"

"What?!" Daichi screamed.

"Stop! Yelling!" Kageyama shouted.

"Yeah?!" Yamaguchi added. "But color is only a concept of imagination!"

This truly unhinged Daichi. He had no idea what was happening, whether or not this was on purpose. "What is going on?!"

"Senpai!"

"What?!" Daichi was just about to slap all of these first-years off the face of the Earth.

"Sugawara is looking at us weirdly!"

Indeed, Sugawara was definitely staring at the arguing first-years as if they had grown horns. _Not like they didn't have them before._ He paused his thought. _Okay, that was mean._

But they were making such huge ruckus that it was difficult to concentrate on the road. Especially when Nishinoya was urging Tanaka to turn on the radio to listen to hard rock. Tanaka finally complied after a while and then the bursting of bass and electric guitar strumming ruptured Ennoshita's, Asahi's, and Sugawara's brains. The incoherent screaming deeply scarred their memories of sound. After one song ended, the three were happy. Until another song came up and Nishinoya yelled out "Turn it up! This is my favorite!"

Thus, Sugawara, Ennoshita, and Asahi inwardly decided that they would never listen to any songs going two hundred beats per minute with incessant guitar riffs at the end.

Nishinoya rolled down the window on his left and sang out (AAAH! AH! AAAH!) to the trees and turkey chickens (he didn't know what they were exactly, but they looked like turkey chickens). His loud and off-key singing plus the heavy bass spooked the turkey chickens off in the distance, causing them to panic and run around in circles. The turkey chickens then ran off into the road in front of the Ukai car.

The author would like to immediately alarm the audience about the aftermath, but so much happened that it would be impossible to do so right away.

Kageyama was yelling about ozone layers. Tsukishima was groaning that no, papayas were not vegetables. Yamaguchi argued that Tsukishima was right about the levels of taxonomy. Hinata yelled at Daichi to stop driving. The poor driver slammed the brakes with his foot, sending the boys forward in their seats. They instantly silenced, confused over what was happening.

The four first-years spotted the turkey chickens in front of them. Hinata giggled. "Aww... Look at them! Look at the cute-"

The Sugawara car instantly crashed into the back of the Ukai car, causing a huge dent to form. Then everyone was screaming—except for Ennoshita. They all were crying out in shock or worry—except for Ennoshita.

"Uwaah!" Hinata covered his eyes as the car bumped around and screeched. "The chickens!"

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Yamaguchi chanted. "I'm so sorry for running you all over!"

Kageyama bit his lip in frustration and confusion. Tsukishima grit his teeth and held onto the edge of his seat.

"We're gonna die!" Daichi screamed.

Everybody was still screaming—except for Ennoshita. They all cried out in the midst of the confusion and chaos—except for Ennoshita.

Sugawara was screaming out from the top of his lungs, rivaling that of the screams coming from the radio. The car was bumping along the road in the rhythm of the beats. 1234, 1234, 1234, 1234. Sugawara's cries reached an even higher note than the man on the radio was singing. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the fast-paced chaos swirled around his head.

Asahi hugged Nishinoya's small figure, hoping that everything would turn out okay in the end as he screamed bloody murder. Nishinoya continued to headbang and shout as loud as he could, following along to the song as if nothing had happened to him. He didn't start screaming for real until his head bumped the top of the car and he screamed higher than Sugawara and the singer combined.

Tanaka yelled out all of his family member's names and his classmate's and his friends', begging for someone in the world to remind them all that he loved them. He pressed his hands in front of him, and his left hand brushed against the radio station knob. The station switched to a slow and soft song similar to Louis Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World", which made the pace of the chaos all the worse.

Everything was in complete chaos. Everybody was screaming for their lives—except for Ennoshita. All of them were crying out of fear and shock—except for Ennoshita.

The author should clarify that Ennoshita was choking on his spit.

That was when Daichi yelled out to the first-years.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!"

They did as they were told, throwing the car doors open and hurling themselves out before they could get hurt. Daichi and Kageyama rolled around on the road while Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata faceplanted in the grassy riverside. Everybody turned their heads up just in time to watch Sugawara, Nishinoya, and Asahi jump out to the road and Tanaka and Ennoshita jump out to the grass.

With a huge crash and burn, the two cars completely obliterated each other and the two other cars.

Oikawa stood in shock, his eyes twitching at the sight of the burning sensation. Kuroo was laughing out of spite until he realized that his car was being wrecked as well. Last he was seen before letting his head fall, tears were streaming down his cheeks. The both of them yelled out in agony and keeled over in frustration.

Daichi curled up in a fetal position, and Sugawara worriedly ran over to check what was wrong.

"Daichi. Daichi? Daichi!" Sugawara felt a sting in his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Suga..." Daichi looked up at his friend's gentle face. "Suga..."

"Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"I'm sorry, Suga. I'm so sorry..."

Sugawara understood, and a knot in his throat formed. "No... No, Daichi. No. Please..."

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Please, Daichi, no. Daichi, please..."

"We..." Daichi reached out to his friend's hand, tears forming in his eyes, "have to run fifty laps around the school."

The entire team lay on the ground, unwilling to think of the Ukai's wrath.

* * *

Hinata groaned. " _Why_ are there _so_ many _rocks?_ "

"Don't complain!" Daichi shouted. "We have to find some way to get home before dark!"

"But Daichi," Hinata sniffed, "we're _lost_." He glared at Oikawa. Tsukishima was glaring at Oikawa. So many people were glaring at Oikawa.

"And it's all _his_ fault."

Oikawa sighed. "Sorry!" He looked back, still trudging on as the sun started to set. "It's not my fault that so many people decided to join!"

"We only joined because of Tanaka," Sugawara said.

"I only wanted to go because of Bokuto," Tanaka said.

"I only wanted to go because of Kuroo," Bokuto said.

"So this _is_ your fault!" Kuroo accused.

Oikawa scoffed. " _You_ were the one who started the argument!"

"It would have ended fairly if you weren't _somehow_ in front of my house!"

Oikawa gave him the stink eye and stuck out his tongue. Iwaizumi hit him on the head. "Iwa-chan! That hurt!"

"Would somebody tell me where we're heading?" Nishinoya asked.

"We're going to try and find somebody to help us," Ennoshita explained.

Everybody talked quietly as they made their way around the mountain, talking about volleyball or school. They laughed at jokes or poked fun at others. The only one who didn't participate in the light conversations was Kenma.

He was tired. He was hungry. His PSP was slowly running out of battery. So was his phone. Wait. Phone. He stopped, causing Kuroo to stop which caused everybody else to stop.

"What's going on?" Tanaka wondered.

"I'm going to see if we have reception here," Kenma stated.

"Oh!" Nishonoya came to understanding. He fished his phone out of his pocket and checked for a signal. Everybody else followed, trying to see if there were signals around.

Kenma sighed. "No signal. There isn't even any wifi."

"NOO!" Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled out, clutching at their heads. "WHY HATH HE FORSAKEN US?!"

Kenma clicked his tongue. "My phone's running out of battery, too."

"Mine, too," Daichi said, waving his phone in the air to prove his point.

"Same," Kuroo muttered, locking the phone. Suddenly others began to respond with grunts of affirmation that their phones were running out of battery as well.

"Mine already ran out," Bokuto mumbled to no one in particular.

"I didn't bring one," Hinata and Kageyama unisoned.

"So," Sugawara asked, "who doesn't have a currently functioning phone?" Half of the boys raised their hands. "Who has a phone that is currently working?" The first half lowered their hands and the other half raised their hands. "Who has a phone that will work for the rest of the night?" Everybody dropped their hands.

"This reminds me of that time in G*ntama when they got lost in the middle of nowhere," Bokuto whispered.

"You never watched that show," Akaashi commented.

"But I can guarantee that in some point in the show they get lost in the middle of nowhere," Bokuto concluded.

"Then what will we do?" Hinata asked.

"Die," Tanaka answered.

"Get eaten by wolves," Nishinoya answered.

"Be realistic, you two," Kuroo said. "We'll obviously get taken away by aliens who reveal to us that we are magical princesses in charge of protecting the universe."

"If your idea of cheering us up is using sarcastic jokes then I don't think you'll be able to live through tonight," Kenma shot.

The group continued to amble along the path without a set destination until they heard a groan of anger.

"I can't take this anymore. The ground is uneven, rocks are in my shoe, branches are in my face, and plants are scratching my ankles. It looks like it's going to rain, and I don't like the idea of being stuck on a mountainside when it's raining. Did anyone bring an umbrella? You know what, I can't even walk anymore. I'm just going to sit here until something happens. I don't want to move from here until someone comes to save us."

Everyone decided to ignore the complaints and-

"KURO!"

"WHAT?!" The black-haired teen turned to his friend with a fed-up face.

Kenma looked absolutely normal, but Kuroo knows better than that. His friend's brows were creased together and his lips were in a straight line. Kuroo tapped Kenma's forehead and Kenma puffed his cheeks slightly, a habit Kenma had not grown out of Kuroo hated to admit was endearing.

" _Fine,_ " Kuroo gave in. "We'll head back down to the closest clearing."

"I'm so glad we decided to carry all of the stuff we had brought with us," Sugawara commented. "I wouldn't want to go back all the way down to get them."

"Ummmm..." Hinata called. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Everyone looked at him condescendingly.

"Okay?" Tanaka said.

"Er... huh?" Sugawara sweatdropped.

"I need to go!" Hinata shouted.

"Then go!" Daichi sighed. "We're out here already, aren't we?"

"I can't just-"

Everyone groaned. This absolute _child._

"Can someone go with me?" Hinata whispered.

"What?!" Nishinoya burst out. "Why do you want someone to go with you?!"

Hinata turned to Kageyama. "Ka-"

"No."

Hinata turned to stone. The stone fell away and he slowly turned his head to Daichi. "Sen... Senpai-"

"I'm busy at the moment," he said, relieved he had a good reason not to go. "And I told the others to help me, so get someone else to go with you."

"But everyone else is busy-"

"Maaan, I'm beat. I should just lie here and-"

Hinata and Oikawa met gazes. _Oh. Oh, no._

* * *

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. Hinata led the way, careful he wouldn't anger the grand king. Kuroo followed the both of them; he was forced to go with them since they might get lost. The others found it unhelpful to send Kuroo with them in case they got into trouble, but it was all they could do. Plus, no one else was willing to go follow Hinata.

"Hey, chibi! Hurry up! Just find a place and go already!" Oikawa yelled out, baring his teeth.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying..."

Kuroo laughed and almost fell because he didn't see the rock in front of him. "That's a nice looking rock."

Oikawa turned. "Really?! Well, I'm taking a picture."

"No, no. I found it first."

Hinata watched the both of them take pictures of the rock and deadpanned. Well, he might as well go here if these guys wouldn't keep on walking. He hid behind the shrubbery and trees, the other two yelling at each other.

"Agh! I could be with Iwa-chan right now, but I'm stuck with a child with a bladder problem!"

"This was your idea, grand king!"

"You forced me into this!"

"It's _my_ rock!"

"This would have never happened if I decided not to go surprise you!"

"Oh, yeah? Then where would you have gone?"

"He should have gone to Shiratorizawa."

Oikawa screamed. It was the type of scream that went kind of like "Kyaaa!" and "Hyaaaaaargh!" combined which roughly translated to "Why is he here?!" and Kuroo thought it was so beautiful he laughed.

"Ushiwakaaa!" Oikawa yelled. "What the crapola?!"

Kuroo couldn't stop laughing. Hinata peeked from behind the tree and turned pale. "It's him!"

"What the everloving shit?!"

Kuroo continued laughing.

"Oikawa-san! What's he doing here?"

"I can't believe this just crud just happened to me!"

Kuroo grasped at his sides, still laughing.

"Ushiwakaaaaaaa! What are you doing here?!"

Hinata walked up to them, his face still white. Kuroo was still laughing.

"I decided to take a walk up the mountain," the other answered.

Kuroo fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Oikawa-san, Kuroo-san is dying!"

"Let the poor bastard die!" Oikawa shouted.

Kuroo struggled for air, writhing on the ground with Hinata's fearful eyes on him. He stopped moving, and Hinata deadpanned.

* * *

"He's not going to die," Kenma sighed for the nth time that night.

"He started writhing on the ground like a snake," Hinata recalled in a traumatized voice.

"He's going to be fine, Shoyo."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hey, what are we going to do with these cards?" Bokuto asked.

"Use them for kindling!" Nishinoya suggested.

"Okay, let's light start up a fire," Tanaka said.

"Suga," Daichi asked, "what are those three doing?"

"I don't know," Suga answered, "and honestly, I don't think I should be dragged into it."

Kuroo suddenly sat up without warning, startling Kenma and Hinata. "What'd I miss?"

"Your funeral," Kenma answered.

"So I'm dead."

"Yeah."

"But that'd mean you're dead, too."

"I'm your conscience."

"My conscience is very cute-" Kenma smacked him on the head. Kuroo got up and sauntered over to Bokuto happily, laughing over the previous incident.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto greeted.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're using the cards as kindling," Tanaka answered. He and Nishinoya laid the cards on the ground. A conveniently timed wind picked up and carried the cards away from their feet. Tanaka turned to Kuroo. "Never mind."

"Hey guys!" Yamaguchi called out. "We found something!" He was off near a bunch of trees with Tsukishima and Ennoshita.

Everybody gathered around them and found themselves curious of the situation.

"What...?"

"Can we keep it?" Nishinoya asked Daichi.

"This isn't some pet!" Daichi answered. "Besides, it's a chair!" Everybody turned to the chair. "In the middle of nowhere!"

"It's a nice looking chair," Ennoshita added.

"It looks like something a king would sit in," Oikawa said involuntarily. Everyone turned to him. He was about to say something cunning, but he caught on. "Oh, no. I'm not sitting in it."

"Maybe the other king should," Tsukishima muttered with a grin.

"Iwa-chan should sit in it!"

"I'm not sitting in a dirty chair!"

"Why are we arguing over who should sit in a chair? No one has to sit in it."

"This is a _velvet_ chair. It's a completely different matter!"

"For what?"

"Pictures!"

"Don't take pictures of it!"

"But I wanna take pictures!"

"Then just take the picture!"

"I thought your phones didn't work!"

"We found an old camera!"

"Daichi, I'm bringing this home, okay?"

"No, Noya."

"Sugaaa, Daichi won't let me bring it home."

"Daichi's right. You shouldn't bring a dirty thing home."

"But M-"

"I'm sitting in it!" Kuroo shouted. He dodged the tree branches and roots and sat in the chair. For one glorious moment, he shone. The chair seat immediately caved in. Kuroo was stuck. "Can someone help?" he begged.

Akaashi lifted up the old camera and a flash emanated in the growing darkness.

* * *

"What is this doing here?" Akaashi asked.

"It's still frozen, somehow," Iwaizumi said, a disgusted look on his face. He threw the frozen chicken leg onto a plastic bag and looked through the other items. "There are tents. We can use them tonight."

"And a flashlight, radio, and a roll of toilet paper," Akaashi mumbled.

They rolled away the volleyball and continued to think over the strange assortment of things and how they could survive throughout the night. "And a... barbie doll?" Iwaizumi said. "Whose is this?" He throws it aside and hears shuffling behind him. The normal troublemakers pick up the items and walk back to their fire.

"What are they doing?" Akaashi asked, not looking back.

"Just don't get involved," Iwaizumi responded, staring at the tents.

"We can't use this chicken leg!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Yeah, we can just cut it!"

"But there will be unequal parts and everybody will get angry!"

"Like that will matter!"

"It matters to me!"

"We should throw it out! Rather none than unequal!"

"No, we shouldn't!"

A _swoosh!_ , three yells, and a splash.

 _This idiot_ , Iwaizumi and Akaashi seethed.

Asahi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima walked up to the group.

"Ah, what are you guys doing?" Yamaguchi asked.

Everybody had the hoods of their jackets pulled over their faces. Those who didn't have jackets brought the backs of their shirts over their heads. The five of them had a hand under the barbie doll and lifted it, a leaf covering the body. The fire licked around, shadows dancing across their dark faces. Then they started the chant. _"Sacrifice... Sacrifice..."_

Asahi gulped and walked away quickly.

"Don't get involved, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said, leaving.

The other boy stared at the sight and quickly looked up. "Ah! Wait, Tsukki!"

The beginning of the night, the tents were prepared. There were only four tents, so there was a big argument over the groups who would sleep in the same tent. To sum this part of the story up, Iwaizumi beat up the radio and Oikawa screamed out of fear and relief and Kenma threw the radio at a tree and Kuroo grinned out of excitement. Then afterwards everybody decided to draw straws—sticks. There were no straws.

So in each tent there would be four boys. In tent number one, there would be Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Daichi. At this, the others questioned if they should draw sticks again, but decided against it. The second tent would shelter Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kenma, and Akaashi. In the third tent, Iwaizumi, Sugawara, Asahi, and Ennoshita. Strangely enough, the four Karasuno first-years would share a tent. Kageyama and Hinata constantly begged for a trade out for Tsukishima. But there was no more room for argument. The sun was already down and the rain showered down on them. Hinata bashed the radio with a tree branch. They all retreated to their respective tents.

In tent four, Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Hinata were having an argument over the sleeping arrangements.

"I just don't want to sleep next to Tsukishima," Hinata huffed.

"Well, I'm not content with this small tent either," Tsukishima mumbled.

"I don't want to be next to him, too," Kageyama whispered.

"Nice to know that no one likes me," Tsukishima shot.

"It's your fault for being so tall and gigantic!" Hinata grumbled. "You're going to get into my space!"

"Unlike some people, I don't roll around in my sleep." Tsukishima glared down at the two.

"Um... if it's such a big deal," Yamaguchi spoke up, "I can sleep in the middle and Tsukishima can sleep on the edge next to me. It's not that complicated."

Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other and back at Yamaguchi. "But that would mean," Hinata began, "Kageyama and I will..."

"It's not that big of a deal, is it?" Yamaguchi asked, tilting his head.

Hinata shook his head. "No..."

The four first-years took their places: Tsukishima on the far left, Yamaguchi, Hinata, then Kageyama on the far right. They fell asleep quickly, but not as fast as tent three. Tent three was very quiet and calm, and they found their sleeping arrangements easily: Asahi on the far left, Sugawara, Ennoshita, and Iwaizumi on the far right. The four of them were very thankful for their tent members. They felt pity for tents number two and one, however.

Kenma and Akaashi covered their ears with the ends of their jackets, the only form of pillows they had. Nishinoya and Tanaka were happily having a discussion over some strange topic, and the other two were ready to go to sleep. All four second-years could not find sleep since getting inside the tent an hour ago. If Akaashi and Kenma had the courage to tell them off, they would. But it didn't seem like their place. But slowly, they lowered Kenma's tolerance for their noise.

"Are you two going to stay up for the rest of the night?" he asked, his voice muffled by his jacket.

"Yeah. Why?" Tanaka wondered.

"If you're going to talk, why don't you talk with the Kuro and the others?"

"Oh, yeah! We should go!" Nishinoya agreed. "Daichi's there, too!"

And they left. Granted, Kenma and Akaashi felt bad for Daichi, but they were extremely tired. Plus, he could always move to their tent if he wanted. Minutes later, Akaashi and Kenma fell asleep.

Okay, now is when the incident begins. It begins with Tanaka and Nishinoya entering the tent and scaring the crap out of Oikawa, causing Kuroo to laugh and suffocate again. They then sat themselves at the front of the tent and the others sat up as well. The night was dark and there was only one flashlight. Everybody had agreed that the only reason they would use the flashlight is if they needed to go to the bathroom. But Tanaka had snagged the light and brought it with him into the tent. Daichi scolded him, but the only response he got was the bright white light appearing from the bulbs.

"So," Kuroo started after recovering from his suffocation, "what should we do first? Truth or dare?"

"Ooh. What a nice suggestion!" Bokuto said.

"Hmm..." Oikawa hummed. "I was thinking the pocky game... Or the paper kiss game."

"Paper kiss?" Bokuto gasped. "Only if I'm doing it with Akaashi!"

"You would purposely drop the paper," Kuroo laughed.

"Oh, Oikawa," Nishinoya clicked his tongue. "You high-level flirt."

Oikawa laughed. "Only when it comes to Iwa-chan!"

"He's not here!" Tanaka threw his jacket at Oikawa. "By the way, Noya and I have something even _better_ than truth or dare!" He placed a stack of phones on the floor of the tent, and so did Nishinoya. The rest of them stared.

* * *

 **AN: There's supposed to be a lousy part two, but I don't really know if I should continue this... This is trash and i am trash**


End file.
